halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollywood101x
Bugged --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Secretive Penance Read the rules, have fun, and for examples of RPs, look at Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 03:33, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Whats up Hollywood? Last I heard from you was in August. Well, our company won a competition, and I was nominated for General of the UoH. I turned it down however, and our company was disbanded. I am now a Lieutenant Grade 4 in the UoH... well, I'll see you in the new Fanon! -- AJ :Remember man, nice and detailed with plenty of gore. -- AJ :Lol... oh yeah, when making your posts, be sure to wound your character. This makes the phenomenon of "God Modding" null and void. (English: It means that if your character can at least get hit, he won't be god modded.) -- AJ :They are trying to get more people in on it. -- AJ OtoA yes you can I'm not around here often but still update my stories. SPARTAN-089 10:17, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Nice job Just to let you know, you write some very good articles. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:03, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Hey You like ODSTs right? You wanna make an ODST squad and it's members? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 00:44, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :I was thinkin for the Necros Project, seein as how everything else has now died. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 16:59, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, scratch that... lets put them in the Human-Covenant War. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 20:17, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe like the ODST platoon Andrew James Lewis led during the Human-Covie war during the Second Battle of Earth? Hm... I'm not all too sure on how to make them though... I'm thinking you make half, and I make the other half. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 20:57, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe their successors, cause Lewis is a Lieutenant General and NavSpecWar rep to HIGHCOM in the Necros War. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 17:08, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hey, it's cool. I think more Spec-Ops Based. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 00:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Whatever branch normal ODSTs are in. For Necros War Weapons, check with Ajax. I'll work on the operations and such. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 01:27, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, sounds cool. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 18:19, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Alright. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 00:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I think his Light Recon Vehicles would do the trick. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 12:47, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Not really, what do you mean? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 00:53, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'll get back to you on that, I can't think of anything right now. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 15:58, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Congrats -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 15:33, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Excelent Your storys are great!--Baracuss 15:20, 10 July 2008 (UTC) The Rescue It could use a bit more action, and a bit more use of the Elites. Also! If you can help me with some of my story it would be most apreaciated!--Baracuss 04:21, 11 July 2008 (UTC) My story! If you could read what I have of my story, and tell me what I could do to Improove it? (Please don't edit anything yet) And I might let you add your own part of the story!--Baracuss 15:43, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I know I know it is easy but do not tell people that. Come on not everybody on here is as smart as you. [[User:PATX| PATX]] 16:13, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Necros War Pelican Images Yeah, feel free to use the images. Husky = Armoured Suit Is that the Armoured Suit you were talking about? I didn't notice you message on my talk page earlier. I had a terrible feeling about this earlier when you mentioned it but its function and design is more or less the same as the M84 Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit, a long serving exoskeleton with the UNSC. However, I hate to see so much effort aimed at the Necros go to waste. The Vorenus could certainly do with a light exoskeleton for close support. If your up for that, just gimmie a reply. Exoskeletons Yeah, your not the first person to comment on the Wolf not being amazingly well fightin to Halo but... I just love it too much XD. As for the unit sizes, its variable really, some units such as the 23rd in Kanna will have a supporting pilot in every squad, and other units being almost all Wolves, much like a armoured unit (so say several squadrons of Wolves, lead by a Alpha Wolf, recon squadrons of Jackals, etc. With supporting Dragons and Ogres. However, with this Vorenus exoskeleton, I was wondering if you wanted to convert the Husky to it, they could do with a light infantry support exoskeleton, the other two are more larger vehicle support. I hate to see the Husky go to waste in Necros. Vorenus Exoskeleton Well something generally similar to the Wolf and the Husky, a squad support exoskeleton in a bipedal fashiong that can fight in urban terrain without too much problems, though if possible for the image, gain something with digigrade legs, like an Elite. Though for the Wolf replacing the Husky, I originally wrote it in as a experimentation of the M13 Dragon Modular Assault Walker to create a lighter and more agile exoskeleton, though I'll be happy to write in that during the war years it was steadily replacing the Husky. Thanks for being so understanding about the Husky not being in Necros as well, I feel bad for not adding such a good article to it. RE:Vorenus Exoskeleton Well I'm a real stickler for detail, but i think i found something very 'anatomically correct' for the Vorenus. Its your choice what you want to user though. Bolt The Bolt looks most awesome, excellent work. Necros Exoskeletons There may be a Sangheili Exoskeleton in the future, a birght pink affair, a bit like the Wolf but with a Hammerhead design. If i bother to get the images for it, I'll hand them over to you. That shot lance may end up going over to the actual Necros Armed Forces as well. They like thier melee stuff. Good post... Now, Jenny is saved by the UNSC soldiers and Sam is dead... that leaves to one final problem: The Seeker of the Covenant is coming soon with its Vanguard to capture the AI, Dahlia. So, I'm guessing your Fireteam would be facing it soon and should run away from it (Ajax intended the capture of the AI by the Vanguard as an opening for the next RP. This means that Ajax and I have concluded the AI's final fate).... :PLittle_Missy - 21:40, 5 September 2008 (UTC) OMG A SPOILER!! Well, I'm sure Hunter and the others would be able to transport the ONI Technician alive. However, a series of close encounters and firefight should intensify the plot. The Vanguard monster thingy would only kill one of your men (Your pick if you want) and thus begins the next RP...Little_Missy - 22:02, 5 September 2008 (UTC) If you go down to the woods today..... Your in for the Brute surprise. Although you already know that. I was planning on having Dahlia and her remaining operator get captured, partially to reveal some secrets in the Remnant and secondly to release some sadistic tendencies. When I post soonish, they will be.... 'gathered', by the Stalkers. I'll spare Hunter and Archer if you want, have them wounded and picked up by reinforcements later. The others are toys for the Brutes >:D That okay with you? Vespera Invite SPARTAN-IV Reconteam/specialist squads Recon teams are assigned to specialist squads, the third squad in every platoon. However, their positioning in battle is pretty malleable, as they usually recon for not only the platoon but the company as a whole. Weapon, Sniper and engineer teams are also pretty similar. They go where the Company needs them most. One example of this is the later end of OPERATION:DEVIANT. The Recon teams went ahead as a recon force to secure LZs and forward recon, before the main force of SPARTANS arrived. Recon Team for Bravo Company Feel free to make a recon team, all the platoons in Bravo Company are equipped with a recon team (i started writing one for purple, though lack the will to flesh it out, feel free to replace them), though a word of warning, Red Platoon's recon team are equipped with a M17 Weasel Fast Attack Vehicle. Your Pictures I hope these are ok, I did two of each on Vahalla. If you don't feel completely happy with your images let me now and I will try again. Thanks for using my Photo Service. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 10:23, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Glad to help It's not a problem I'm trying to get more involved with the HF community. Spread the word lol. Peace 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 18:15, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Some stuffelz Went throguh your SPARTANS and added them to the IV template, though SPARTAN-B019 is already inuse. Also, good work thus far on the SPARTAN-IVs as well ;]. But also, do I have permission to use your LRRPs that Barakus captured at Kanna for my collection of short POW stories I'm working on? SPARTAN-Iv training Sure, your wlecome to use him for them. SPARTAN Training Well their training regime was similar that to the SPARTAN-IIs, so they would of begun training at six, which would of been 2602 and would of trained into 14, so they graduated in 2610. As a interesting note, Ajax didn't join the training until late december 2604, mostly because thats when he checked himself out of the asylum. Yes, Asylum. heh. Your Pictures ... again Hollywood thank you once again for using the Photo Service. I made two for you to decided between. If there is anything wrong please feel free to tell me. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 12:00, 12 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Bolt Sorry, i forgot to add it ^^ RE:Necros involvement Well any ideas for it? I suppose you could take control of the command of 1st Battalion and effectively Bravo Company, or you could take over the commanding officer of Grey Platoon, David Plissken. One other plan is to take over one of the 'canon' SPARTAN-IIs commanding another one of the Companies, IE Linda, Fred or Kelly. Any ideas for greater involvement are welcome though =] Stuff and stuff For the exoskeleton, I already have a picture for it (Its like, bright pink/purple, which is the perfect colour!). As for Grey platoon, I'll be uploaded a picture for thier CO shortly, unless you want to make your own officer for grey platoon, which would probably be best Hi Im not sure if we have met before,but I would like to say that your article Pierce Haijin Hasaye(sorry for bad spelling) is one of my favorite articles,and I hope we can get to know each other better. Well,I am making an RP about the Unggoy Skirmish,if you wanna be in it me and D1134 are the head RPers. Its just a suggestion,but so far its only me and him because we havent made an invite template. IT COMES TO OM NOM NOM None of your female junior naval officers are safe. Om nom RE:Om Nom Heh, thats true, though I have the problem at the minute of not being able to create anything BUT female characters, meaning most of my SPARTANS will be lacking Y chromosomes XD. I blame Anime... Use it Nevermind use the image i just wanted an apology.Eaite'Oodat 21:33, 29 October 2008 (UTC) UG Invite RE:Exoskeleton You can make it if you want, you will have to wait for the image on monday, when i get back home where the DVD with the image lurks. SPARTANS nevar die! I think, RP wise, I'm going to put up a quota, a sort of 'first come first die' system. I don't paticularly want to best soldiers in the galaxy dropping like flies, this is Fall of Reach or First Strike! As for Wardog, i got one death put in, i claimed it in the name of Bravo company, I was going to have one of Ajax's prize proteges bite the dust/plasma cannon for that one. Later RPs may have.... larger casualty listings. SPARTANS+Mech Right, I'll get around to that when i get the chance, i gotta do mine as well. However, in the meantime, A present. And yes, I chose it because of its eye hurting pink colour. Grey Platoons I've thought it over, and I'm wondering if any of those squads you mentioned are still available. I don't mind working closely with you at all, and am glad that I won't have to invent any missions for them to go on. The only things I really want control of are the squad's personalities and internal issued. Are you still willing to let me create a squad and the spartans that go with it? If so, are there any criteria you want me to follow when making them? I'd be really grateful if the answer is yes, 'cause I've been struggling to get the right to create some SPARTANs for a while now. Actene 22:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the update. I don't have any really independent characters thought out, just some a couple really solid friendships and eccentricities. Do you mind if I don't find a behind the helmet picture for the spartans I create and just use screenshots? I should be well into making the squad by the end of next week. Actene 22:36, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, that'll make creating pictures for these guys a lot easier. I'm going for 2 fire teams and 1 assault team, and 1 spartan has to be squad leader, correct? Anyway, I'll pay close attention to Grey Platoon's orders once WARDOG starts, and I'll just ask you if I have any questions as to what these guys should do. Would you mind if I mentioned some of your SPARTANs when I begin to post (just small sentences that state what the character is doing during a combined mission or something)? Actene 22:51, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I chose Silver and am currently writing its page. This might take me awhile to post though, and I'm putting you as co-owner. Actene 23:24, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I've got Squad Silver's page up, and I'll be writing out the character articles in the weeks to come. Are there any changes you think I should make to it? Actene 02:48, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I've written all of the first fire team's pages and have started on ft #2. Would you mind telling me what you think? USR Mech Sorry, I thought I had already given it my blessings (Especially since I used it in my last Vespera post XD) WHOO I was wonderin when we'd get around to finishing that article! Heh... I even made an ODST a few days ago, perhaps he could lead one of the teams. PS -- Plz leave messages on my talk page, not in my archive ;)-- Sgt. johnson 16:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Tyrone Jackson -- I'm writing up his history on my laptop... that gets a notoriously bad connection to the internet O_O. -- Sgt. johnson 13:42, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::VERY, VERY NICE MAN! lol. What's your MOS gonna be? -- Sgt. johnson 02:57, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Eh... I shall walk the path of difficulty, guys screaming in my face, as well as going "hollywood". USMC. -- Sgt. johnson 13:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Haven't enlisted yet, I ain't seventeen yet :( , but when I enlist, which will be next year, I'll be goin off to San Diego... in the summer of 2010 (hopefully). -- Sgt. johnson 00:40, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Haha man! Good luck down there! Oh, sign up at www.leatherneck.com -- you can get a glimpse of what the real stuff is like at San Diego! -- Sgt. johnson 02:08, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::Lol! Well, at least if you go in able to pass your IST and knowing how to swim, they say you'll be alright. -- Sgt. johnson 13:50, 10 December 2008 (UTC) haha! I heard that during swim week, they give you all oversized stuff that has a ton of holes in it, so you can't use 'em as floatation devices! -- Sgt. johnson 21:42, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Silver Hey, the articles for Silver are coming out slower than I thought. Do you have any ideas for interesting personalities or traits I could use? WHOO CONTINUED EDITION Heh, I actually like shooting with the strap. More stable that way. -- Sgt. johnson 02:19, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the ideas. what do you mean? u mean the Xc49? he was a spartan sent into Xeta Company the 49th That Old, Familiar Feeling RE: Christmas Morning‎ Good idea! I'll have to try to replicate this :P Happy holidays, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 10:50, 25 December 2008 (UTC) WARDOG RP OK, I'll get right on that. Sorry I haven't done anything on them lately, I've been busy with some other stuff. Brigade Yeah, add 'em up to it. Squad Help I was just reading Ajax's guide to making S-IVs, and I noticed that he wrote that every squad has a sergeant attached to it who is outside of any one team. Should I add a squad leader to my squad? SPARTANS nevar die! I'd prefer if you only got one killed, means for one, Bravo Company doesn't get three KIA and alos, gives somebody else the chance to kill some poor, unsuspecting super soldier. Also, I did actually have plot for a Necros spay to be making itself known at Hannibal III, i suspect i may end up murdering your IV with it ^_^ Finishing Silver Hey, I just saw that Wardog's starting up on Sunday. Sorry that I've been lazy about finishing up my squad, but I should be able to have the whole thing done by the time Wardog starts up. I've finished the last character of squad silver. Once again, sorry it took me so long, I've been involved in other things. Just a quick question: how closely do you want Squad Charcoal and Silver to work? They are in the same platoon, but since Charcoal is a recon squad they might not be fighting together so much. Do you have any idea how you want that to work? The 77th Airborne Hey Hollywood, I'm creating this thing for Ajax called the Special Aerial Deployment And Recon and it's basically a Division of Airborne and Parachute Infantry Regiments, and I was wondering if you would want your Airborne Divison in it? Regards, ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:11, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Ambush Do you mind if I just follow your lead on this one? I'm having trouble figuring out the full picture of what Ajax wants us to do, and seeing as your guys are in charge your better suited to lead anyway. BTW, feel free to put quotes in my characters' mouths or have them do minor actions to advance any skirmish you're directing. Also, on a completely unrelated note does Grey have any medic, cause I just made Percy-B030 one (funny how this stuff works, I made Percy to be a filler squad character and he's evolved into being one of my main ones). Oh, I also found a seal generating site, if you want I can create one for Grey. Reporting for Duty You get the gist, anyway, I've been part of Halo Fanon for a bit now, and recently joined the Necros Project, I discussed some stuff with Ajax about the Spartan-IV project and the individual soldiers and Units, anyway, I was wondering if I can join Grey Platoon, Squad Charcoal, Sniper Team Ha Neul. By your permission, thanks. Awesome Alright sounds good, but for Team Slate, I was wondering if I can make one squad out of a Sniper team, the rest Assault, by your permission. Squad Slate almost ready Looks like I'm going to be busy, check out Grey Platoon. I made my Spartans, I'm going to start with Fireteam Fox. - S-IV Update }} UPDATESSSSSSSS! Necros RP Courtesy of Ajax,